dcfandomcom-20200222-history
JLA Vol 1 38
!" Crippled, Prometheus is an easy target. However, as Huntress offers to guard him while Batman looks for the rest of the League, Prometheus' teleportation mechanism activates, transporting himself and Huntress away. Wonder Woman and her New God allies arrive back from their scouting trip to find the Watchtower severely damaged. Orion makes a decision: he gives Metron his Mother Box, which controls his violent nature, to Metron, asking him to take it "where she will be needed most". The other three will prepare to defeat the Injustice Gang. In Gotham City, Oracle is sifting through her wrecked computers, hoping to find something usable. Metron arrives, giving her Mother Box, saying, "You are only forerunners." Meanwhile, Aquaman must refuse the JLA summons to quell a civil war in Atlantis. In the Watchtower, the General is still fighting Superman, he admits that he has no particular reason to fight, and does so simply for the enjoyment of destroying Superman's dream. Finally knocking out Superman, he turns to go back to the portal in the kitchens... but Martian Manhunter has been psychically eavesdropping. J'onn sees that Mageddon is flattening the The General's thought processes to first principles, operating like a tank, with no thought of deviation. However, this makes him predictable, and he runs straight into Orion and Sturmer. In New York, Queen Bee, her personal bodyguards, and the brainwashed inhabitants of Manhattan are working to turn the downtown into a giant hive complex. It looks grim for Wonder Woman, Big Barda, and Plastic Man, until Plastic Man tells them he used to hang out with the Red Bee, a no-hope hero who would talk about bees for hours on end, and he is therefore (unintentionally) something of an expert on bees. After agreeing to follow him, the two heroines blend in with the crowd, getting close enough to ambush Queen Bee (her hearing is less acute than a human and she cannot see the low end of the visible spectrum). Steel sees them but says nothing. In the Watchtower, Martian Manhunter, Zauriel, and the powerless Green Lantern are trying to reach out to Luthor in the Mageddon remote sender. Martian Manhunter telepathically battles the thing, but ultimately Green Lantern breaks through to him. As the remote sender dies, J'onn briefly connects with Mageddon—it has arrived. There is still a bomb left in the Watchtower, so the group splits up: Superman, Batman, and Martian Manhunter go to the Ghost Zone, where Prometheus and the General are, and Green Lantern takes Lex Luthor in Martian Manhunter's psi-responsive Martian spacecraft to the JLA Embassy in North America, where heroes are gathering. Quietly, Zauriel goes to try and defuse the bomb. No-one asks where he is until the Watchtower explodes ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** and ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: *Justice League reservists: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ( ) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** *** **** * ** Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: *Martian Manhunter's jumpship | Notes = | Trivia = *Zauriel quotes Luke 23:46. | Recommended = | Links = }}